legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shade
Shade is a young Silverwing bat who was teased by his friends for being the runt of the colony. When he dared to break the law of gazing on the sun, his colony lost its beloved roost at Tree Haven. Only after being separated from his colony does Shade discover the many skills and abilities that make him an extraordinary, heroic bat. Best Friends: Marina, Bartok, Scowl, Batso, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zordon, Hiccup, Astrid Worst Enemies: Goth, Rico Dredd Legends of Light and Darkness He was kidnapped by Rico Dredd and his allies, but he was broken out by the heroes and he was initially not to trust them, but he decided to trust them and help Zordon. Shade sometime found the Alpha Team and decides to give them a hand. Shade insists on figuring that if Model W is still lingering in Aleu and Harvey when asked on it. When the team find a way to find the fragment, Shade is one of the five to go in, this is where he meets Wreck-It-Ralph and Megabyte. As a result he goes to Hexadecimal's castle in the digital world and they face her for the fragment. Shade leaves with the others and calls out Katara for her bloodbending torture on the villains due to how brutal she's doing it. Shade proves the tempting fate thing with Zuko and Spyro on Blake, Shade asks about the last place to go and Astrid gives him the one on one that it's the Cartoon Wasteland. Shade gets into a bit with Salem while walking around the caves regarding his species. Shade leaves off on mission one which involves Goth who he chases down, defeats and then arrests. Allies and enemies Allies: Marina (girlfriend), Bartok, Scowl, Batso, Protoman, Blue, C-3PO, R2-D2, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Balthazar Blake, Spyro Enemies: Goth, Rasputin, Lord Maliss, Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo, Bowser Jr., Malefor, the League of Darkness, Dr. Weil, Darkseid, the Darkseven Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animals Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing frome the Silverwing Universe Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Bats Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers